


Lonely Neighbor

by MeMyselfandI2008



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, will update tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMyselfandI2008/pseuds/MeMyselfandI2008
Summary: Patton has always been a very social person, so when he finds out that someone moved into the old house next door, he makes it a point to bake a fresh batch of cookies and go welcome the new resident to the neighborhood.However, his first meeting doesn't go so well. He's persistent though, and makes it his goal to become friends with the mysterious man, or perhaps... something more?[Main Ship(s): Moceit/Patceit][Background Ship(s): Intrulogical, Logince, Intrulogince]
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 3





	Lonely Neighbor

It was a warm August morning when Patton spotted a moving truck pull up in the cracked driveway next door, along with a dark blue motorcycle. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of having a new neighbor, as no one had lived in the house next to him ever since the owner passed away five years prior.

He adjusted his position in his arm chair by the open window, leaning his arms against the windowsill to get a better look at who his new neighbor would be. He watched as a tall, handsome fellow with light colored hair pulled off his helmet and tucked it under his arm, lifting himself up off the motorcycle, while one of the movers hopped out of the truck, exchanging a few words with the tall man.

Patton gently rested his chin in the palm of his hand as he watched the mysterious man. It was such an odd experience, having the house be empty for so long, only for someone to take residence in it after all that time. He knew it was bound to happen, and he was happy to make a new friend, but it did sadden him to be reminded that he wouldn't see the old occupant any more.

"I'll have to bake them some sweets," Patton spoke aloud, turning his attention to his dog that made himself comfortable on the sofa in the living room, "Do you think I should make some different kinds?" he asked, turning to gently close the window, "After all, I'm not sure what our new guest would like," he got up from his chair, making his way into the kitchen, "I'll just have to make a batch of every kind of cookie!" he chirped excitedly, starting his search through the cabinets.

He wanted to make a good first impression, and the best way to do that, he thought, was by making something that almost everyone loved: sweets!

He pulled on his used-to-be-white apron (it turned pink because someone—Roman—threw it in with a load of red's by mistake) and got to work on baking the cookies for his new neighbor.

He decided he'd make peanut butter, chocolate chip, jelly filled, and even a few gluten free cookies, just in case. He had the proper ingredients labeled in his cupboard with Remus' help.

Slowly gathering up all the ingredients he needed, he smiled wide, "Let's get to work!"


End file.
